El diario de las pesadillas
by XxSaorixX
Summary: Han pasado ocho años desde los eventos ocurridos en la galería de arte. Las frecuentes pesadillas empezaran a tomar forma en la vida real con el fin de terminar lo que comenzó con la pintura del Mundo Fabricado de Guertena. ¿Estarán listos para enfrentarla una vez más? ¿O deberán sucumbir ante sus propios miedos?


¡Saludos! Les presento un nuevo proyecto que había estado pensando hace un par de días. Me vicié con este juego y sobretodo con sus personajes y no pude evitar pensar en hacer este fanfic. Así que espero que les guste :3

**Disclaimer**: Ib no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo creador.

* * *

Una melodía siniestra y el retumbar de los pasos de un extraño fue lo primero que escuchó una vez consciente del lugar en el cual se encontraba. Caminaba erráticamente por un corredor oscuro cuyas únicas atracciones eran los cuadros que colgaban inertes en los muros, mirándola fijamente, examinando cada movimiento, cada gesto que realizaba la pequeña criatura que se adentraba cada vez más en aquel tétrico lugar.

— ¿Qué es este lugar? — fueron las palabras de la menor. Estaba completamente desorientada, pero algo le decía que debía seguir caminando, o más bien, eran sus piernas las que comandaban esa acción sin siquiera advertir la voluntad de la niña.

Llevaba una rosa en su mano derecha. La sostenía entre sus finos y delicados dedos temiendo por que ésta fuera a perder el último pétalo que aún conservaba. Estaba casi marchita, incluso parecía estar rogando por agua para ser revitalizada, mas no había recipiente con dicho contenido en lo que quedaba del pasillo.

Finalmente después de su monótono recorrido pudo divisar una puerta, cuyo color era una tonalidad más clara que la que se encontraba en las paredes de su alrededor. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giró despacio incitando el suspenso y la ansiedad en su propio actuar. Su esperanza comenzó a desvanecerse cuando se percató de que la puerta no se abría por más que intentara forzarla.

A su alrededor, los cuadros que habían estado observando cada movimiento de la niña comenzaban a cobrar vida con la clara intención de abalanzarse en contra de la intrusa que se había adentrado en su territorio, quien al percatarse de lo que ahora acontecía, empezó a sacudir la puerta con todas sus fuerzas con la intención de que éste cediera y así, poder escapar. Para su fortuna, escuchó un sonido del otro lado y la puerta de abrió inmediatamente, dejando pasar a la chica.

Hubo un cambio drástico en el ambiente. La habitación parecía ser el dibujo de una niña pequeña hecho con crayones, hasta podía jurar que sentía el aroma que dejaban aquellos lápices al ser utilizados. Desvió su vista al suelo para encontrarse con un rastro de pétalos azules. Eran pétalos de rosa.

Siguió el rastro suponiendo que al hacerlo podría encontrar la salida, pero a medida que avanzaba, podía escuchar un murmullo incomprensible que se volvía cada vez más claro. No pudo descifrar todo lo que la voz transmitía y tampoco podía decir la procedencia de dicha transmisión, pues ésta parecía distorsionarse de modo que su fuente de propagación no revelara la ubicación de la entidad que pronunciaba el mensaje que ahora se encontraba explícito en el aire:

_Me quiere, no me quiere…_

— ¡No puede ser…! — dijo la chica al escuchar esas palabras y, como un recuerdo que yacía olvidado, se vio en sus propios pensamientos en el momento en que sacó un libro de una estantería: "A la mujer de este libro le gusta jugar a "Me quiere, no me quiere".

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó al aire, recibiendo como respuesta una risa maniática que la envolvía en un mar de incertidumbre. La habitación comenzó a arder en llamas y la risa se volvía cada vez más intensa, y en el instante en que el fuego iba a consumir a la menor, la risa se detuvo y de dirigió a ella con la misma tonalidad histérica con la que se ahogaba en carcajadas.

— Juntas por siempre, ¿o no, **Ib**!

* * *

Completa oscuridad y un pasillo que se extendía hacia el infinito era todo lo que podía recordar al despertar de sus frecuentes pesadillas. Sólo era una ilusión, un recuerdo que permanecía vívido en lo más recóndito de su mente.

Tomó su teléfono celular que yacía en el velador junto a su cama, oprimió un botón haciendo que la pantalla del aparato se iluminara, lastimando sus ojos al exponerse a la luz después de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Eran las seis de la mañana.

— Que temprano… — murmuró con un tono somnoliento.

Dejó su teléfono en el mismo lugar de donde lo sacó y se sentó en la cama tratando de ahuyentar esa sensación de sueño que la guiaba nuevamente ante los brazos de Morfeo. Se sentía realmente cansada, con todas las noches de insomnio sumando las arduas horas de estudio eran el motivo por el cual la pequeña carecía de energía.

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana iluminando escasamente la habitación. No había remedio, tendría que levantarse o llegaría tarde al instituto.

* * *

El bullicio de la juventud se extendía por los corredores a la máxima velocidad de la que éste era capaz. Cada mañana era igual, los jóvenes se acumulaban frente a sus casilleros o simplemente yacían de pie obstruyendo la ruta de muchos otros estudiantes sin siquiera prestar atención a los insultos o leves empujones que recibían algunos. Ib era una de esas estudiantes que intentaban encontrar su casillero, sacar el material que necesitaba para luego correr a su respectiva sala de clases, y de paso ver si se encontraba con alguna amiga en el camino para conversar un rato. Siempre le era grato intercambiar un par de palabras con alguna persona cercana antes de entrar al salón, ya que eran escasos los momentos en los que ella podía compartir su tiempo con ellos en el instituto debido a que no asistían a las mismas clases.

— ¡Ib! — escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre.

— ¡Espérame, por favor!

La aludida volteó buscando de donde provenía el llamado hasta que la divisó a lo lejos entre la multitud. Era difícil que su largo cabello de color extravagante no destacara entre los demás estudiantes.

— ¡Nyuru! — exclamó la chica de cabello castaño. — ¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo? — preguntó a la pelirrosada sin borrar la expresión de asombro de su rostro.

Su amiga ahora se encontraba junto a ella y, dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza con uno de sus libros, le respondió:

— No hay ningún escándalo, es que estabas tan distraída que no me escuchaste cuando te llamé a lo menos unas tres o cuatro veces. ¿Estabas embobada con algún chico lindo o algo así? — preguntó Nyuru con una mirada acusadora mientras la apuntaba con su dedo índice, una negativa como respuesta.

— No es eso, es sólo que otra vez no pude dormir bien.

La chica de cabello rosa observó nuevamente a su compañera, clavando su mirada en los orbes carmesí de la joven. Estaba diciendo la verdad.

Desafortunadamente tendrían que reanudar su conversación en su próximo tiempo libre. Era hora de ir a clases y no podían darse el lujo de llegar tarde, debido a que corrían el riesgo de perder la hora completa afuera de la sala dependiendo del profesor que estuviera impartiendo la lección. Cada una tomó sus cosas, dio su despedida y se dirigieron al salón que a cada una le correspondía.

— Será mejor que me dé prisa, el profesor podría llegar en cualquier momento — dijo para sí misma, acelerando el paso con cada segundo que pasaba.

* * *

Al llegar a la sala pudo notar que aún habían varios asientos disponibles, teniendo la libertad de elegir el lugar que más le acomodaba: segunda fila junto a la ventana. Dejó sus pertenencias sobre la mesa y colocó su mochila encima del montón para buscar cierto objeto en su interior y, al darse cuanta de que sus manos no lograban hacer contacto con la silueta de dicho elemento, abrió el bolso por completo sólo para confirmar que éste no se encontraba en su interior. Lo más desconcertante es que estaba segura de haber guardado su estuche en la mañana junto a sus cuadernos. Las dudas comenzaban a surgir: "¿Y si nunca lo guardé? O quizás lo dejé en el casillero…".

El profesor aún no aparecía, por lo que aprovechó la oportunidad de ver si es que había dejado su estuche en su casillero, abandonando sus cosas sobre la mesa en espera a que ella volviera. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo por los casillos hasta dar con la gaveta.

— Aquí está — dio un suspiro de alivio. — Ahora sólo tengo que volver.

No alcanzó a voltearse completamente cuando su rostro impactó de lleno con el cuerpo de otro individuo, el cual emitió un gemido de dolor.

— ¡Ten más cuidado! — exclamó el extraño, aunque la expresión en su rostro se suavizó al darse cuenta de quien era. — Oh… Lo siento, Ib

La chica de cabello castaño dirigió su mirada al joven frente a sus ojos. Alto, de cabello rubio dueño de unos iris de un color extravagante como los suyos, sólo que éstos eran morados, uno más opaco que el otro. Tenía uno de sus brazos enyesados y utilizaba un cabestrillo para sostenerlo.

— ¡Cielos, Ian! ¿Qué te pasó? — preguntó la pequeña al no darse por enterada de lo que le había ocurrido a su amigo. Éste sólo se rio ante su reacción.

— No es gran cosa, tuve un accidente durante mi entrenamiento. Ahora iba al departamento de educación física a dejar mi certificado médico para eximirme de las próximas clases hasta que me recupere. — esbozó una leve sonrisa. — ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí? ¿No se supone que tienes clases? — preguntó el mayor arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Es cierto! Será mejor que corra — dijo la pequeña antes de emprender su carrera hacia el salón, dejando atrás a su amigo el cual no alcanzó ni siquiera a decir "adiós".

* * *

Ib se encontraba nuevamente en el salón de clases. La diferencia radicaba en que esta vez la habitación estaba completamente vacía y sus pertenencias seguían regadas sobre su pupitre. No podía evitar sentirse desorientada ante la ausencia de estudiantes y sobre todo, la del profesor. Fue en ese instante en el que se percató de que había un mensaje en la pizarra.

_Atención: Se suspende la clase de hoy debido a una charla programada en este mismo horario. Todos los alumnos deben dirigirse al auditorio._

Era extraño que no dieran un aviso previo sobre el evento que ahora acontecía en el auditorio. Sintió un escalofrío. Tenía esa misma sensación de temor que la acosaba en sus sueños, sin embargo, algo la impulsaba a asistir a dicho evento. Tomó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia su nuevo destino.

* * *

Se podía ver la imagen de una presentación en la pantalla al fondo del escenario. En el pódium se encontraba el director del instituto junto a un pequeño grupo de jóvenes, quienes eran los organizadores de esta inesperada charla. Una vez que todos los estudiantes se hallaban en sus asientos y en silencio, comenzó la presentación, encabezada por el director quien le daba la bienvenida al grupo que iba a exponer.

— Buenos días, estudiantes. Lamentamos no haberles avisado con anticipación sobre esta reunión en el auditorio, tuvimos que hacer unos cambios de último minuto para que éstos jóvenes tuvieran la oportunidad de presentar su trabajo. Espero lo disfruten.

Al finalizar lo alumnos aplaudieron como costumbre que ellos tenían cada vez que debían asistir a estos eventos. Guardaron silencio nuevamente para dar paso a la exposición. El primer integrante tomó el micrófono y subió al escenario. Se veía algo nervioso, más aún al sentir todas las miradas de las jóvenes presentes junto a un cuchicheo que no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Se trataban de un hombre alto, de cabello morado con unas mechas de una tonalidad más oscura que el resto. Su vestimenta constaba de unos pantalones oscuros, una camisa de color azulina que amenazaba con desordenar el aspecto del joven en cualquier momento. Llevaba además una chaqueta que hacía juego con sus pantalones, con el cuello y las mangas rasgadas, eso sin contar que parecía extenderse hasta la altura de sus rodillas, o por lo menos eso intentaba, ya que parecía desintegrarse en el camino.

— ¡Buenos días, jóvenes! — Dijo tratando de calmar a la audiencia — Como estudiantes de último año de universidad, se nos asignó la tarea de realizar este tipo de presentaciones en diferente institutos con el fin de enfatizar diferentes aspectos culturales sobre el arte del hoy en día. — hizo una breve pausa, gozando del silencio y la atención que estaba recibiendo en ese momento — Me presentaré, soy…

Antes de que pudiera decir su nombre, se pudo percibir el estruendo de la puerta principal resonando en todo el auditorio, captando la atención de la audiencia y la del joven junto a todo su equipo. Pudieron divisar la silueta de una chica de mediana estatura, cabello largo y castaño cuya vestimenta era igual al de todas las féminas que ocupaban los asientos del salón.

La chica alzó la mirada sabiendo que era ella quien había acaparado la atención por su abrupta y descarada entrada, sin embargo no mostró vergüenza alguna. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura que se encontraba en el escenario, quien parecía responder a su mirada llena de asombro.

— ¿Garry? — pronunció la menor. Al recordar el nombre de la persona que la acompañó durante la pesadilla que aconteció en la exposición de las obras de Guertena, fue atacada por un sinfín de recuerdos que acabaron con su consciencia en un segundo, colapsando en la entrada del salón.

El joven le entregó el micrófono a uno de sus compañeros y se bajó inmediatamente del escenario para socorrer a la menor. Llegó rápidamente hasta ella y, apartando a los curiosos, dijo que se encargaría de la pequeña. Como era obvio que no dejarían que un extraño la llevara a la enfermería, tuvo que mentir diciendo que eran parientes.

Una vez fuera del auditorio, fue en dirección a la enfermería siguiendo las indicaciones de uno de los profesores. Observó el rostro de la chica por unos instantes, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho. Algo le decía que la conocía de algún lado, pero no podía recordar bien quién era. Es más, su reacción en el aula también había sido anormal. ¿Por qué de pronto se sintió preocupado por una desconocida?

— ¿Qué me sucede hoy día? — masculló tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos. Era una sensación realmente incómoda pero, por alguna razón se le hacía sumamente familiar.

* * *

El cierre abrupto de una puerta seguido de los pasos frenéticos de una niña y un joven asustadizo hacían eco en el tétrico corredor de la galería maldita. Los cuadros mostraban la imagen de un tipo con una mirada fija y escalofriante; unos con rostro serio, otros en los que parecía llorar sangre mientras esbozaba una sonrisa perturbadora. Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos individuos se podían escuchar ahora que sus pasos habían cesado.

— Creo que con eso bastará — dijo el mayor apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas en señal de cansancio. — ¡Les enseñamos una lección! ¿O no, Ib?

Se dirigió a la menor quien se encontraba no sólo exhausta, sino que la experiencia vivida en la otra habitación logró perturbar su estado mental, lo que la llevó a colapsar en el suelo. Ante esto, el joven se acercó a ella sumamente preocupado. Comenzó a llamarla una y otra vez sin tener respuesta por parte de la pequeña.

— Ib… ¡Ib! Quédate conmigo… Ib… — no había caso, estaba inconsciente.

Tomó a la niña en brazos y la llevó a una habitación al final del pasillo, cediéndole su capa para que no sintiera frío. La dejó en el sueño y se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías a leer un libro mientras esperaba su despertar.


End file.
